I wonder if
by YukinaKagomeSerena
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS HERE FINISHED (sorry it took so long) Jiro Mitsuko pairing. Mitsuko and Masaru's father has been dead for a couple years it's been peaceful but what if suddenly something goes wrong and Mitsuko might die? find out
1. Mitsuko!

I wonder if......  
by: YukinaKagomeSerena  
Disclaimer: Dont own Kikaider  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One day Jiro was playing his new guitar for Mitsuko and Masaru. It's been 3 years since Mitsuko and Masaru's father passed on. Jiro stayed with them when he heard that the professor passed away. "Did dad ever love us?" Masaru said. Jiro stopped playing and looked at the startled Mitsuko she was about to cry almost. "Yes he did love us so much Masaru," Mitsuko said. "He didn't seem like he did Mitsuko he seemed very mean to me," Masaru said. Mitsuko hugged Masaru and talked to him. Jiro walked away to give them some time alone. Jiro talked to his 2 brothers Ichiro and Rei. They trusted Jiro since he was the middle child plus Jiro wouldn't lie about anything cause he has a Gemini system in him. "What's wrong Jiro?" Ichiro asked. Jiro sighed. "I'm just worried about Mitsuko she seems so down and she hides it from Masaru and me," Jiro said. "Don't worry brother she'll be okay," Rei said. Jiro nodded. Suddenly Mitsuko and Masaru screamed. Masaru was pushed away from his sister and flew into Jiro who caught him. "Masaru," Jiro said worriedly. Mitsuko screamed in horror as she was being taken away. Rei and Ichiro ran and helped to save Mitsuko. "Help me!" Mitsuko screamed. They put her in a glass jail ceil. Mitsuko banged on the glass as it started to fill up with water. Jiro set Masaru down. "Stay here," Jiro said. The 3 Kikaider's fought. Jiro broke the glass but what he didn't know Mitsuko would get shocked. She screamed in pain. "NO MITSUKO!!!!!!!!" Jiro yelled. Mitsuko fell to the ground hurting. Jiro picked up Mitsuko as Rei and Ichiro fought. "Wake up Mitsuko please wake up," Jiro said. Mitsuko didn't answer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Bum Bum Bum! What will happen next? I dunno find out next time on Kikaider  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Preview of Chapter 2: In the hospital "I'm sorry but it looks like..."  
Doctor said. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm not gonna spoil it ur just gonna have to wait 


	2. Hosptial

I wonder if......  
By: YKS  
Disclaimer: I don't own this show! Called Kikaider  
  
Jiro: What's going to happen next will Mitsuko be alright?  
YKS: No Jiro I'm killing her off!  
Jiro: WHY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YKS: Calm down lover boy I was joking geez your Gemini needs humor in it  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Mitsuko laid out cold in Jiro's arms. "Mitsuko wake up please can't you hear me?" Jiro asked. No response. Rei walked to his brother Jiro. "What you going to do now?" Rei asked. "I don't know," Jiro said. Masaru ran to Jiro. "Mitsuko! take her to the hospital Jiro! They can save her!" Masaru said. Jiro, Ichiro, and Rei changed back to their human forms. Ichiro picked up Masaru and they all ran to the hospital. "Someone help us!" Jiro said bursting into the door. The front desk lady called for nurse's and doctor's aid a.s.a.p. Soon enough Doctor's and Nurse's appeared from different sections of hallways. They took Mitsuko away from Jiro and took her to the emergency room. The four waited for the doctor to tell them about Mitsuko. Jiro walked out he couldn't handle it anymore he was so scared. He loved Mitsuko so much he didn't want her to die.  
  
In the hospital "I'm sorry but it looks like we are too late she has grown weaker by the minute and will die soon," Doctor said. Masaru didn't believe him. "No you have to do whatever you can to save my sister she's my only family I got!!" Masaru said. The doctor kneeled to the little boy. "I'm sorry but it's impossible," The Doctor said. "IT CAN'T BE! My mother killed herself in front of me and Mitsuko and Jiro! Now our dad died 3 years ago, Now Mitsuko YOU CAN'T LET HER DIE!" Masaru said. Masaru had tears welling up. Jiro heard the whole thing. "I think your wrong doctor Mitsuko wouldn't give up that easily she's not the kind of girl that would give up and die," Jiro said. Masaru agreed tears streaming down his face. "Than what do you suggest," The Doctor said. "Put her on a breather or something," Jiro said. The Doctor placed her in a coma stage. So she can heal that way. All four did not leave her side. Masaru laid in bed with Mitsuko cause he was small and needed his sister.  
  
Days passed by Mitsuko was still in the coma stage. "This is nuts we should at least go get something to eat," Ichiro said. "You and Rei go ahead if you want I'm not leaving Mitsuko's side," Jiro said. "Okay Brother," Rei said. Ichiro and Rei left to get some food. Masaru was still asleep. Ichiro and Rei came back an hour later with some food for Jiro and Masaru. "6 days already I'm worried I hope Mitsuko will pull through," Jiro said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Will Mitsuko pull through? Or will she die with her loved ones around her?  
find out next time!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 3: A sudden movement was seen in the room Mitsuko wasn't in her  
bed. Jiro hoped that a robot didn't kidnap her again in her coma stage.  
Masaru was missing also.....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That's it for now c-ya! 


	3. Happiness

Chapter 3 "home" By: YukinaKagomeSerena Gomen nasai Kikaider fans been busy with other stories and etc disclaimer: Dont own this anime!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jiro, Ichiro, and Rei just stepped out for 3 minutes when they came back in a sudden movement was seen in the room Mitsuko wasn't in her bed. Jiro hoped that a robot didn't kidnap her again in her coma stage. Masaru was missing also Mitsuko. They got ready to fight when the shadow figure stepped into the light it was Mitsuko. "MITSUKO!" Jiro said. Jiro and his brothers smiled and were happy to see Mitsuko alive. They went out to eat food. Mitsuko didn't touch her food. "You alright Mitsuko?" Rei asked. "Yeah fine," Mitsuko said. They walked home Ichiro and Rei walked with Masaru in the middle. Masaru tried to scare them. They acted scared. "Oh no!" Rei said. Masaru laughed. "I was only kidding," Masaru said. "You fooled us kiddo," Ichiro said. Mitsuko giggled. Mitsuko wasn't feeling good they had 4 blocks to go. Mitsuko started breathing heavy. "Mitsuko are you alright?" Jiro asked. "I'm okay just feel out of breathe that's all," Mitsuko said. Jiro picked up Mitsuko and carried her all the way when she was yelling at him to let go of her.  
  
They got to the house. Jiro set Mitsuko down. "You don't listen do you!" Mitsuko snapped at Jiro. "Mitsuko I was worried about you," Jiro said. "I said I was fine Jiro," Mitsuko said. Mitsuko went upstairs and slammed her door. "Don't worry Jiro she will be okay," Ichiro said. Jiro nodded. Mitsuko felt dizzier than before she walked to the steps to go downstairs she wobbled a lot. Lucky Ichiro was right there at the top of the steps by her. He grabbed her. "Your sick," Ichiro said. Mitsuko nodded. Mitsuko went to bed and by the next day she was healthy again. 3 weeks later they been living a peaceful life.  
  
~Masaru~  
  
"Oh and guess what on the 2nd week Jiro asked my sister Mitsuko to marry him! and what do you think she said?" I said.  
  
*Flashback* Jiro goes to one knee. "Will you marry me?" Jiro asked. Mitsuko smiled and blushed. "Yes I will" Mitsuko said. They kissed passonately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* THE END 


End file.
